1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices including vertically stacked gate lines and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked vertically with respect to a surface of a substrate has been developed for achieving a high degree of integration. In the vertical memory device, a channel having a pillar shape or a cylindrical shape may protrude vertically from the surface of the substrate, and gate lines surrounding the channel may be repeatedly stacked.
As the degree of integration of the vertical memory device becomes greater, the number of the gate lines, and the number of blocks including the channel and the gate lines may increase. Thus, a complexity of the vertical memory device may be intensified.